


Such A Shame

by LillsBills



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Disowned draco, F/M, More characters to be added, POV Multiple, TW: Mentions of difficult pregnancy, episodic, tw: mentions of blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillsBills/pseuds/LillsBills
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy's son wasn't her son any longer.Dramione. EWE. M for Trigger Warnings: Mentions of blood, labour, and child birthing trauma.Drabble turned episodic.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 16
Kudos: 56





	1. Narcissa

Narcissa

Narcissa Malfoy was a proud woman. Even after the war, she kept her head up high and she never allowed anyone disrespect her or her status. She and Lucius would sneer at anyone who would dare to look in their direction, hexing people out of their way if necessary. 

That included her own son. If she could call him that anymore. 

He had been thrown out of the manor the moment he refused the marriage contract with the oldest Greengrass girl. The last Narcissa or Lucius saw of their former heir in person was at Flourish and Blotts where he worked. 

It was safe to say that they never set foot in that wretched store again. 

Lucius had once deposited the Daily Prophet featuring the marriage between Draco and Hermione Granger into the fireplace. The fool had taken the mudblood’s name. All hope of Narcissa and Lucius ever forgiving him had been lost to the Fiendfyre of Draco’s betrayal. 

That night, Lucius had formally disinherited him. The news spread, it wasn’t everyday that the last scion of Malfoy and Black families was burned off the family tree. 

It was such a shame that he would throw it all away for a harlot. 

It was common place, like in all pureblood households, to never mention a blood-traitor once thew were scorched off the family tree. And in all honesty, Narcissa hadn’t given a second thought about that boy since Lucius had sent in the paperwork to cut him off. 

And after three years of living and spending the Malfoy money with Lucius to their heart content— after all, they would have no one to pass down the money to. 

It was one morning, four years after, when Narcissa was taking a walk in the halls of St. Mungo’s after a minor flying incident with Lucius when she spotted a familiar stock of blond hair. 

It was Mr. Granger sitting with his head in his hands, hair fisted tightly, and rocking in his seat. Narcissa cast a quick notice-me-not before watching further. She watched as Mr. Granger’s shoulders curled in as a familiar scream came from the closed door he sat across from.

Harry Potter happened to run right past Narcissa without a sidewards glance. The boy-who-lived ran straight to Mr. Granger hauling him up and pulling him in a soul crushing hug. 

Narcissa moved closer. 

“She’ll be fine,” Narcissa heard Potter whisper, “she’ll be okay.”

Another scream. 

“What if she’s not,” Mr. Granger sobbed, “the healers warned us! She’s going to die and it would be my fault.”

Hope bloomed in Narcissa’s chest.

Her heir might finally come home. That stupid boy. 

The door opened, a healer covered in roughly scourgified crimson stepped out. 

“Draco?” The healer Narcissa recognized as Luna Lovegood said. 

Mr. Granger ripped himself away from Potter, “What is it? Is she okay? There was so much blood— I— I tried to get her here quickly—”

“— Draco,” the healer said calmly. Lovegood stepped close and muttered something that Narcissa couldn’t quite catch. 

The blond man fell to his knees, taking great huffing breaths, gipping Lovegood’s robes. 

How undignified. 

Potter wiped his eyes and pulled Mr. Granger to his feet leading him into the room. After a moment, Potter stepped out and talked to Lovegood. 

Narcissa inched closer, and peaked into the room. 

The Granger girl was in bed, Mr. Granger at her side holding a tiny infant with a blue cap in his calloused hands. 

Narcissa watched the Granger girl. Her chest rose and she opened her eyes, a smile on her lips. Mr. Granger’s eyes lit at the site of his disgusting wife whispering his name. He got closer to the mudblood and they whispered, to each other, the tears still falling down the blond man’s cheeks. 

Narcissa’s lip curled in disgust. 

It was unfortunate that she was alive. The youngest Greengrass daughter was still unwed and a halfblood infant would be easy enough to get rid of.

It was such a shame.


	2. Draco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's POV for life after the war.

Draco was amazed at how fast the years had flown by, and to be honest, he wouldn’t change those years for anything. 

He had admitted to himself that after the war he had been a mess. He had been willing to do almost anything to have some sort of comfort in the world after all the pain. Draco had agreed to almost everything his parents had asked of him. 

He returned to Hogwarts and tried to build up his family name when his parents had asked him to do so. During that time, Draco had found himself spending time with a certain bushy-haired bookworm. 

Merlin knew why the Golden Girl had decided to spend any time with him, but he couldn’t have been more thankful for her.

Salazar, she was a spitfire, sweet, and above all else, compassionate. 

It was clear, the world, let alone Draco Malfoy, didn’t deserve Hermione Granger. 

The way she looked at him made his heart flutter in his chest. Funny enough, he had got to Madam Pomphry the first time it happened. The Matron laughed it off, commenting how men and their obliviousness. 

And when they finally graduated Hogwarts, Draco wanted so desperately to kiss her, but the moment was dampened when Potter and Weasley came to whisk her away. 

After, Draco put up with the galas, the interviews, and the photo ops that were asked of him. Day after day, the weeks went by and he was being shaped to be the perfect Pureblood. 

Mostly by his mother. 

It had been almost a year after his graduation from Hogwarts that his mother approached him about marriage. 

It was tradition, she said, and he had to wed a proper witch to carry on the Malfoy and Black bloodlines. 

Draco had tentatively agreed to meet witches when his mother waved him off, already having chosen his bride.

Daphne Greengrass.

Draco’s reaction was immediate. He flinched back from his mother, climbing up to his room. 

Daphne had been his friend but he couldn’t do it. Not with her. 

Not when another witch had taken up so much space. 

The blond didnt leave his room unless it was completely necessary, and when his mother had demanded Draco to join her for tea, he complied.

The Greengrass’ were seated in the drawing room calmly drinking tea. Draco’s eyes met his father’s trying to ground himself. His father’s look said it all. The barrister walked in, passing the blond on his way to the two patriarchs and Draco’s heart dropped. 

The barrister pulled out a marriage contract. 

“Now, Draco,” his mother said, walking over and sitting beside his father, “have a seat, the contracts wont sign themselves.”

Draco swallowed thickly. The room suffocated him. He couldn’t do this. Draco would do anything for his parents. Merlin, he had joined a madman’s cause to save his parents’ lives. 

The young wizard shook his head and stepped back out of the room, his hands balled into fists. 

He would not do this. 

His mother shrieked behind him, demanding Draco to come back. Her wild magic crackled in the room.

Draco had left that night. He flooed to Blaise Zabini’s flat. It was Blaise who managed to calm Draco down, promising him that he would help his best mate in any would he could. After all, Blaise had left Mrs. Zabini’s home as soon as his inheritance was in his vault. Draco had found himself in this position several times in the last few months, seeking the comfort from Blaise when his mother’s demands became too much. 

The blond stayed the night in the spare bedroom of the flat. 

The next day, Narcissa Malfoy sent a letter, demanding that he return and do his duty to the family. 

Draco didn’t reply.

That was the last time he had heard from his mother. 

Blaise had offered to let Draco stay for as long as he needed, offering to also pick up some of his belongings from the manor. 

Draco had been thankful, and after weeks of trial and error, he was hired at Flourish and Blotts. After 3 months, Draco saw his parents for the first time since he left. He had been working behind the counter when they had walked in. They all eyes each other with caution, his mother snorted and walked out of the shop. His father lingered but only for a moment before following his wife. 

Again Draco had to set away so he could breathe. 

That would have been a horrible day had it not been for the brunette who had graced his presence not thirty minutes later. 

Draco’s heart fluttered. 

When Hermione saw him, she blushed. 

Draco was sure he would die right there. 

After a few weeks of her walking into the bookstore, she asked him for coffee after his shift.

After a week, they spent weekends together.

After a month he had brunch with the Weasleys without being hexed out of the country. 

He met her parents after three months. 

A year after they reconnected, Draco asked Mr. and Mrs. Granger permission to marry Hermione, presenting a small ring he had saved for. 

Draco cried when Hermione said yes.

He cried harder when Hermione walked down the aisle. 

Draco had received the notice of disinheritance his wedding night, but the blond didn’t care, he had taken his witch’s name, and the family he had built after leaving the manor, though rocky at times, supported him though hard times. 

The long couple moved into the flat in muggle London, not a mile away from the Leaky Cauldron. 

It was when Hermione Hermione fell pregnant was when Draco’s life fell apart for the third time in his life. The healers warned them early on that because of Hermione’s trauma during the war that the pregnancy was dangerous. 

Draco begged Hermione to terminate, he didn’t want her to die, he couldn’t live without her. 

Hermione sat and listened. She listening to his pleas and ran her fingers through his hair as he sobbed. 

She smiled and told Draco firmly that his was their baby, and that this is the choice she wanted to make. 

After the decision, Draco’s life changed yet again. His world now not revolved around not only Hermione, but now the child she carried. 

He fell into a panic when Hermione screamed one morning. He ran into their bedroom to find her sitting in a bool of her blood on the bed. 

Draco rushed her to St. Mungo’s, and he waited for two hours while the healers worked on Hermione, Luna Lovegood taking the lead. 

Draco prayed to anyone who would listen to spare Hermione. To spare the baby. He was the bad one, he should be punished, but not like this. 

Potter showed up then Lovegood exited the room. 

Hermione was alive. 

So was their son. 

His name was Scorpius Granger and he was perfect. 

When Draco held the tiny bundle and looked to Hermione to finding her smiling the same smile she had always saved for him. 

Draco cried again, thankful for his little family. This was the family he would sacrifice everting for.

And as the weeks turned into years, Draco could finally breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if there is anyone else's POV you would like to see!


	3. Lucius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the chapter form Lucius's POV as requested by Jacqueline and HonSoul. If there are any other POVs you would like to see, let me know! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter 
> 
> As always, enjoy!

Lucius Malfoy had never been a man to regret his choices, but the life he had led his son down was only filled with regret. All those years ago, when Narcissa had fist fallen pregnant, Lucius was overjoyed. The Blacks, though favoring daughters in children, always had sons of broken paths. Sirius Black had been a blood traitor, and Regulus Black had been a hidden hero.

Narcissa had ensured him that their son would not be like them. That their son wouldn’t be a faulty, pathetic boy. 

Draco could, in Lucius’s eyes, do no wrong. He was such a sweet boy growing up, and though he was a spoiled little brat to those around him— curtsy of his mother’s influence— he was only ever perfect when he was with Lucius. 

When Lucius was sent to Azkaban, he feared for the worst for his family, and when he was free, he realized it was worse than he imagined. Yes, Lucius was a Death Eater, but it was not a life he wished for his son; he had tried to shield Draco form the war as much as possible. 

He had seen the world of his path, and his precious boy didn’t deserve it.

The war had finished, and Narcissa was set on setting their lives back to how it was. The lack of prestige was apparently not for someone from the House of Black. 

It wasn’t until Draco had graduated from Hogwarts that Lucius saw how miserable the young wizard was. He wouldn’t eat very much, and when he thought no one was looking, he would pull out a little picture of him and a young witch— a certain someone Lucius wasn’t sure he was comfortable coming to terms with being in his son’s life.

What broke his heart, however, was when they had started dealings with the Greengrass’s. Narcissa had told Lucius that Draco had agreed to the union and that he had been looking forward to wed the older Greengrass girl. 

The look in Draco’s eyes when he came to the drawing room said something completely different. Draco met Lucius’s eyes, and that’s when he saw it. The betrayal. The hurt. 

Lucius’s world almost crumbled when Draco left. 

The Black’s may have treasured purity, but the Malfoy’s aways treasured their family, so when Narcissa demanded Lucius disinherit Draco, he wasn’t so sure he wanted to live in a world where his son wasn’t in it.

They had run into Draco at Flourish and Blotts once morning months later, and Lucius had to do everything in his power not to run over to the boy and embrace him. When Narcissa left in a huff, Lucius stood the threshold, trying to memorize his son as though this was the last time they would see each other again. Their eyes met, and Lucius ducked out of the shop, regret picking at him immediately.

When The Prophet came in one morning with a picture of Draco and the Granger Girl above the fold during their wedding, Lucius didn’t know what to feel. 

She was a mudblood. She was less than. 

But the smile on Draco’s face when he looked at her said a different story. There was love in his eyes; a soft smile Lucius had only ever seen once before in that blasted picture he carried   
around. 

Lucius burned the paper in shame. 

Narcissa demanded that Draco be disinherited. 

Lucius agreed, knowing that without his ties to the Malfoy’s, Draco would truly be free. 

So Lucius busied himself. He worked on potions, flew on a broom, and spent his gallons like it was out of fashion. However, Lucius had always preserved Draco’s vault secretly, hoping that his son would one day return and introduce his new wife to him. Every gallon spent meant two in Draco’s vault. 

When the vaults would eventually fall to Draco, it would honestly be Narcissa that he would have to thank for the amount of gold she would spend over the years. 

It had barely been a year after Draco left when Narcissa started to pester him about having an heir. A proper heir. 

Lucius didn’t even entertain the idea. He said no straight out, and when he found the fertility potions hidden in Narcissa’s chambers after searching for some salve for a cut, the wizard made a decision. 

The proud Malfoy brewed a sterility potion and downed it on the spot. 

He already had a child, a child that he loved, even if it was from a distance. 

Months went by, and Lucius learned of his grandson from Blaise Zabini, who had mentioned the babe in passing during a Ministry Gala. That would explain why Draco and his wife had been nowhere to be seen. Narcissa snorted and waked off, throwing herself into a conversation with a few other pureblood women. 

Apparently, his wife had known and neglected to tell him of this little gift.

Lucius’s heart ached to meet the new addition, and when he brought up the idea to Narcissa, she threw a fit, claiming that Lucius when soft. Little did she know, he had always been this way. 

Narcissa still went out, she spent his money and lived life as though the war didn’t happen. Lucius stopped going on outings with his wife. Instead, he decided to lock himself in his potions room, working on improving and changing potions to work better with more widely available ingredients. 

The divide in their views on their son’s role in their lives continued to grow, and they only had more rows until the witch left for France, stating she would not be returning. As per their marriage contract, they couldn’t divorce, nothing ever said that they had to live in the same country. 

The older wizard felt stuck in his new life. Many of his old friends either rejected him or were in Azkaban, and he couldn’t even fathom how he would approach his son. So, instead, Lucius threw himself into potions work.

The Prophet quickly got news of Lady Malfoy, leaving the country to live in the Black family home without her husband permanently. Lucius ignored the new press and continued with his work. 

A month after Narcissa left, Lucius had enough potions to treat a small village. After six, he had enough to treat an entire country. Lucius made the decision to just donate the potions to St. Mungo’s, and after a year of continually supplying potions, Lucius began to take special orders for patients who’s potions required a certain level of skill. 

He took a trip to Diagon Alley one morning to replenish his potion’s supply; after all, he had a new list of requests for patients. His favorite apothecary had been quite a walk from The Leaky Cauldron, but he didn’t mind. He entered the smaller street and made his way to the entrance. It was then that a toddler ran into the wizard, falling back onto the ground with a small thud. 

Lucius quickly helped the child up, lifting them to stand up. With a quick look around, he couldn’t find another soul in sight. 

The little boy threw himself into Lucius’s arms, clinging to him as he cried softly. Lucius stood. It took a moment to adjust because he hadn’t held a child since Draco, but it was, thankfully, the child was right. The child clung to him, sniffling into his robes, “Where’s your mummy, hm?”

The child only shook their head, their little hand closing around a strand of Lucius’s hair. The babe started whimper Lucius started to pat him on the back as they made their way back to the main street of Diagon. 

Lucius scanned the crowd that bustled by. “Do you see your mum or dad?” 

A voice broke through the noise of the Alley, one that sent chills down Lucius’s spine. 

“Scorpius?”

The desperation was familiar to Lucius. He remembered fear he had as he ran across Hogwarts in search of his Draco all those years ago. 

The sweet boy lifted his head and gasped, “Trouble,” he— Scorpius— said, his eyes wide. 

Lucius’s head snapped towards the boy, finally taking a moment to look at the toddler. Merlin, he was a carbon copy of Draco at that age, baring the mop of curly hair and pout. 

He held the boy a little tighter.

“Hermione!” Lucius called before his mind could catch up to his mouth. 

He could see the Granger Girls’s head turn in his direction, eyes wide, almost crazed. Grey met brown, and once the girl saw the precious cargo in Lucius’s arms, she broke out in a run towards them. Granger gathered her son, Lucius’s grandson, into her arms and held him close. 

“Hermione, did you find him?” Draco called from behind Hermione, who was still rocking slightly. He paused when he saw Lucius, stepping between them, shielding his family with his body. 

Lucius cleared his throat and blinked away the moister in his eyes away. Was Draco was afraid that he would hurt them? 

“He ran into me infant of the apothecary. I’m sorry— I didn’t realize he was your son,” Lucius said, his voice betraying him. 

Draco’s eyes darkened, his jaw set, his body ridged, “I heard about mother.”

Lucius swallowed, “I’m sure you did— people grow apart when they don’t agree.”

Lucius hoped he understood. 

The Granger Girl snaked her hand up Draco’s arm, pulling him out of thought, “Thank you, Mr. Malfoy, for brining Scorpius back to us,” she said from behind the younger wizard. “Let’s go, Draco,” she whispered. 

Draco gave a firm nod, his eyes firm, but there was something there. Lucius dared to call it hope. 

The little family turned and started to walk away, and Lucius just watched. It was the girl who stopped, tugging at her husband’s shoulder. She whispered up to him, and he looked back before nodding. She handed Scorpius to his father and walked back over to Lucius, who stood frozen. 

“We’re having dinner later at our home, we would love if you joined us,” she said. 

Lucius nodded, “I would love to,” he choked out.

The girl— Hermione— beamed up at him, “I’ll owl you.”

She walked away, and Lucius looked to his son again, a small smile was shared between them. 

They parted, and Lucius promised himself that he would do anything in his power to fall on his son’s path and abandon his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always see Dramione fics where Narcissa is the supportive parent and Lucius is the abusive parent-- This is just how I see them in my universe-- and who knowsm I might add this twirst to future fics! Let me know if that interests you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know who's POV you would like to see (I already have the next one ready to go).


End file.
